Clone Emperor
by hangman1
Summary: Clones- seen as a staple of the ninja world. With the ability to multiply yourself as an embodiment of earth, air or water, potential lies in these techniques. With a few simple techniques, one boy will rise to become the Clone Emperor. Pairings undecided


**Clone Emperor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Challenge: Acepro Evolution- Clone Master Naruto challenge**

**XXX**

Who ever said two heads were better than one? Such a phrase used in modern day banter can hold many meanings; but what was its original stem? Could it be, perhaps, that trusting yourself, as you would a lover or friend, is the key to success?

The true meaning, it seems, will be lost forever in the world of imagination. But for one boy, this meaning would stand tall. And this meaning would rock the foundations of the world for centuries to come.

It was just a coincidence.

A travelling magician, name of Goya, held a small street-side performance in the slums of Konohagakaru no Sato, showing off his childish little tricks which any real ninja would sneer at. No one who had hired a ninja would look twice at the man who was busking, using simple little clone techniques to make himself burst into flames, melt into mud or blow away with the wind. As such, he only gained an audience of one. A blond little boy sat cross-legged in front of the man, who gave his performance with vigour, despite the lack of customers. Even with meagre ninjutsu techniques, the acrobatics he displayed were impressive, and the boy clapped enthusiastically, the sparkle in his cerulean eyes glowing with every somersault and back flip he preformed. When his performance finally ended, Goya removed the flamboyant top-hat from his head and flipped it round, offering it to the passing crowds and the eager boy.

At once, the blonde emptied his pockets and handed as many coins as he could to the magician, before stating in his high-pitched voice, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Warmed by the boy's attitude, Goya, being a child at heart, brought the kid to a local ramen-stand and bought him a single bowl, before questioning the boy on his life with mild-interest. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, young Naruto, you are lucky to have met me, the magnificent and amazing Goya Li Viviana, travelling magician from the Eastern continents. For your passion, I shall buy you the biggest bowl there is to eat at this establishment!" He grinned sheepishly, knowing well he could only just scrape by on that offer. Dressed in over-fancy clothes- a cheap tuxedo and brimming cape, an ebony top hat with a white rosette, Goya appeared grand, but in fact had the wealth of a pauper, as he himself had lost all his families wealth in gambolling, and thus banished himself from the east to renew his fortune as a travelling magician. With his sleazy appearance, Goya repelled many, but for some unknown reason, even after the small meal of ramen, the kid stuck around and questioned him himself on his life.

"You've never heard of the Eastern Continent?" Goya whistled, amazed. "It is Heaven on earth my boy. The water is crystal clear and tastes so pure it's almost sweet. The scent of honey fills the land, and you are never for want of anything. But we do lack the amazing skills you of your country have." He clicked his fingers, summoning a _Mizubushin_ (Water clone) "But we do have some skills…"

"How'd you manage to do that, Goya-ji?" the boy asked, in a perfectly innocent tone showing only wonder and amazement at the feat of summoning a doppelganger with merely a click of the fingers.

Chuckling, Goya displayed his gloved hand, and then clicked his fingers again, this time dispelling the clone, letting it dissolve into water. "My country only has the knowledge to use the labour of clones- or as we call them, 'doppelgangers'. However, we do not limit ourselves to one certain type." Bowing enthusiastically, he proceeded to exclaim loudly, causing some passing civilians to glare, "I, Goya Li Viviana, can create and control the clones of earth, water, wind, fire and lightening, with merely a click of my own humble fingers."

At this, Naruto's eyes began to shine in wonder. "Amazing! You can create more you's?""

Goya flinched visibly at the boy's poor grammar, but forgave him due to his age. "Aye- and with my fantastical and marvellous skills as an acrobat, I, Goya Li Viviana, am soon to become the most famous man this world has ever seen." He held thrust his gloved hand into the air, and for moments, his eyes gained a lost look. "I'll be the first man in this world to touch the stars. I know I will."

Suddenly, the egoistic man was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto clapping and laughing merrily. "Awesome! That's so cool, Goya-ji! I have a dream too!" he held up two fingers in a V-for-victory sign. "I'm going to be the strongest and greatest Hokage this world has ever seen- then the villagers will have to respect me!"

Blinking, Goya suddenly began to laugh heartily. "I like your spirit, Naruto! Then we must have a bet running!" with a flick of his wrist, a piece of paper was suddenly in his hand, followed by another flick in which a pen was clasped between his fingers. In a few swift movements, he signed a quick signature with a flourish, _Goya Li Viviana_. "You get strong Naruto. And when you become the Hokage, seek me out and return my autograph to me." He suddenly took on a comical ghost-like grin. "If you don't I'll haunt you from beyond the grave…" Seeing the boy's obvious distress, he offered a hasty apology. "Oh- how about we add a little twist?" he chuckled mischievously. "You must learn every clone technique in existence before you become Hokage- only then will I acknowledge you as my equal, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Taken aback by this statement of profound confidence, Naruto nodded and breathlessly whispered, "Sure!"

Within five minutes, the two were standing by the gates, Goya preparing to leave, everything he owned tucked away in the knapsack slung over his back. "Remember Naruto, only if you become a master, nay, a king at the cloning technique will I acknowledge you as my equal. Keep moving forwards Naruto, grow strong and seek me, Goya Li Viviana!" he took his first step out of the village, and waved at the boy who was watching his every move. "Farewell!"

Unknown to the flamboyant magician, he had unearthed a force unlike anything the world had every seen. A force that would soon be known as 'The Clone Emperor'.

**XXX**

**And that's a wrap. My first work since my return from Belgium, I must say, the trip was fab! I met load of new people and ate a whole lot of chocolate; and the history was a real inspiration to me!**

**Keep up with Acepro Evolution's challenges on his profile! …Seriously, check it out; or I'll haunt you mentally!**


End file.
